jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41/Archiv6
Photo Auf deiner Benutzerseite hast (schon lange) Das Bild mit den Änderungen in Episode VI. Aber könntest du mir vielleicht erklären wer bei 2007 neu dazugekommen ist? MFG Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das ist unser Admin Yoda41^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 18:12, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::OK langsam überascht es mich nicht mehr das du schneller als die Benutzer selbst antwortest, aber danke für die Auskunft. Darth Nihilus 66 18:14, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Problem....und naja ich denke das ist Zufall^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 18:15, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja Verwaist30 hat recht ;-). Und das er immer schneller antwortet liegt vielleicht daran, dass er den ganzen Tag alle Diskussionen absucht, um Fragen zu beantworten ??--Yoda41 Admin 19:43, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Nicht den ganzen Tag aber ich gucke mir fast alles in den letzten Änderungen an und beobachte interessantes...hab mittlerweile um die 140 Artikel in der Beobachtungsliste. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:48, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bilderhochlade Problem Yoda hab ein Problem bei den Hochladen von bildern. Wenn ich das bild hochladen will dauert es sehr lange bis es ladet und ich warte, und warte, und warte. Es ladet immer noch. Kannst du dir das erklären. --Vandale 198 20:00, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Es könnte an deiner Internetverbindung liegen, oder der Server der Jedipedia hat zur Zeit ein Problem.--Yoda41 Admin 20:28, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vandale Ich vermute, dass Benutzer:Herunimong ein Vandale ist. Sieh dir mal die Versionen im Artikel Pekt an...GluGlu... Es könnte sich aber auch als Zufal rausstellen... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:37, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Die IP 84.132.242.141 mit dem Beitrag Wader vermutlich auch... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:55, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Werde das Wochenende über nicht online sein: Falls Fragen auftauchen, werden die ja auch immer schnell von anderen beantwortet und falls das nicht der Fall ist antworte ich dann am Montag.--Yoda41 Admin 13:34, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wir werden über deine Disku wachen... Bild:;-).gif Ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich! Gruß Kyle 13:39, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, euch auch..-Yoda41 Admin 13:41, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Du bist nicht da...gut dann haben wir ja genug Zeit dir Platz 1 abzuluchsen...hehehe...Ich wünsch dir viel Spass bei dem was du vorhast und pass auf dich auf ;) Wir werden deine Disku im Auge behalten und alle Fragen beantworten, die wir beantworten können. Viel Spass noch Boba 13:42, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das will ich sehn ;-) 14.010 edits in 3 Tagen --Yoda41 Admin 13:44, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Nichts ist unmöglich :D . Aber immerhin hat Boba so weit ich das richtig gesehen habe, in den letzten Tagen Platz 6 erobert. Meinen Glückwunsch ;-). --Finwe Disku 13:49, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ist doch ganz egal wo er steht - Hauptsache er schreibt gut. Ihr immer mit eurer edit-Rangliste... Bild:--).gif Kyle 15:07, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Du hast deinen 1000. Edit aber auch gefeiert.........^^ --Finwe Disku 15:09, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich nahm es als Anlass, meine Freude über meine Mitgliedschaft hier kundzugeben und mich bei den anderen Autoren für ihre tolle Zusammenarbeit zu bedanken - das ist was anderes, oder?. ;-) Kyle 15:14, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Klar ist es egal auf welchem Platz man steht, das war ja auch nur ein witz -.-. Die Editanzahl gibt definitiv nicht preis um was für einen Menschen es sich handelt oder ob dieser Benutzer besser oder schlechter als ein anderer ist. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie zeigt wie viel Zeit und Kraft sie in die Gestaltung und Vollendigung eines Traumes und einer Mission investieren. Wiederum ist sie Angabe für Wissen und Kenntnisse im Umgang mit einem Wiki. Ein Neuer User wendet sich meist an einen User, der weit oben in solch einer Liste steht. Aber mal ehrlich, ist doch klar, dass man sich über eine gewisse Platzierung oder den so und sovielsten Edit freut, das zeigt schliesslich das man was geschafft hat. Auf so etwas kann man stolz sein, sollte es wiederum aber nciht übertreiben mit dem Stolz. Und außerdem kann man mit der Statistik kleine Kabbeleien unter einander austragen. Und Kyle, sei ganz ehrlich, du hast dich gefreut über Nummer 1000, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Boba 15:22, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das habe ich auch nicht bestritten. :-) Hast du schön gesagt, Boba. Kyle 16:28, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Genau, schön gesagt Boba ;-). Die Editliste ist doch nur ein kleiner Spaß nebenbei.--Yoda41 Admin 16:43, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::So, bin wieder da!! Ist irgendwas Jedipediabewegendes passiert? Irgend ne wichtige Diskussion, die ich nicht verpassen sollte ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 21:23, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::YEAH!! Schön das du wieder da bsit!! Nee eig nicht :) ausser das mit den Jedipedia:Babels Boba 21:31, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Elaine Cunningham Hi Yoda.. Klasse Autorin.. keine Frage..(les selber ihre Bücher). Hab da ma was hinzugeschrieben. Hat nun nichts mit Star Wars zutun und ne Quelle kann ich auch nicht angeben. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung..grüße Darth HYDRAnous 19:50, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja sehr schön, danke. Auf wp haben die auch noch ein Bild, das könnte man auch noch dazutun, wenn jemand bestätigen kann, dass sie das überhaupt ist ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 09:50, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe sie mal gegoogelt und das Bild hier entdeckt. Sie ist es, oder? Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 20:26, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Das Bild ist viel zu klein und etwas unscharf. Ausserdem werden die Bilder ja momentan icht angezeigt, daher kann man auch nicht gucken ob das mit der Infobox konform geht. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich ein besseres auftreiben kann, das dann auch bestätigt ist. ^^ Boba 21:38, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Spezies auf diesem Foto Hi, kann mir jemand erklären wie die Spezies heissen die ich hier markiert hab?--The Collector Audienz 17:59, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Bist du dir sicher, ob du das Bild richtig verlinkt hast? Ist es überhaupt schon hochgeladen? Inaktiver Benutzer 18:02, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ok jetzt ists besser^^ Welche meinst du denn genau...die musikalischen die man auch aus der Cantina kennt sind Bith. Die anderen weiß ich nicht aus dem Kopf. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:03, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ohh ich seh erst jetzt die Markierungen...seltsam...ich informier mich mal... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:04, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Mit dem Bild ist irgendwas falsch, deshalb lösch ich es mal wieder... 18:08, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich vermute eine der Spezies sind Klatooinianer...ich suche aber weiter... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:12, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die anderen könnten Ishi Tib sein...ich bin mir aber bei beiden nicht 100% sicher...hoffe ich konnte dir trotzdem helfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:16, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Also ich glaube kaum das das Ishi Tib sind... Aber ich glaube schon das der andere ein Klatooinianer ist. Aber der andere sieht eher aus wie ein Elefant...--The Collector Audienz 18:19, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab mir auch nicht die Artikel durchgelesen, sondern nur auf die Bilder geachtet^^ Wäre sonst sehr umständlich weil ich ALLE Spezies durchgegangen bin. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:20, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich habs jetzt rausgekriegt. Es sind Pacithhip.--The Collector Audienz 17:10, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ahja...wenn du mehr Infos über die hast kannst du ja den Artikel schreiben. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:13, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt wie das mit den Move-Rechten is, wie bekommt man sie, und wie setzt man sie ein. Das wäre eine der wenigen Fragen in der jp die mich noch brennend interessieren. Darth Nihilus 66 19:04, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das ist die Möglichkeit, Artikel zu verschieben. Wenn man die hat, gibt es eine Schaltfläche "Verschieben" (neben "versionen"). Man bekommt sie, indem man sich an einen Admin wendet und der sie einem gibt. MfG - Cody 19:10, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::@ Yoda41: Ok, da du ein Administrator bist, frag ich hiermit ganz ofiziell ob ich die bitte bekomme, denn bei mir sind deshalb schon einige Artikel den Bach runter gegangen und zählen nun zu jemanden anderen. Darth Nihilus 66 19:13, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Benutzerrechte werden von Bürokraten verwaltet. Bürokraten der Jedipedia sind Obi-Wan K., Little Ani und meine Wenigkeit. @Nihilus: Ich habe dir Moverechte gegeben. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:21, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::(nach Bak) "Irtum", man muss einen Bürokraten fragen nicht einen Administratoren, da Yoda (noch) kein Bürokrat ist, kann er auch keine Move-Rechte verteilen. Die Büros (ums mal abzukürzen, klingt....ich weiß aber naja :D) sind Obi-Wan K., Premia und Little Ani. Aussserdem hat RC-9393 noch Bürokratenrechte, aber er ist ja momentan auf Geheimer Mission und daher nicht mehr so oft vertreten in der Jedipedia. Was meinst du mit Bach runtergegangen? Wenn ein Artikel verschoben wird, bleibts "dein" Artikel, da die Versionsgeschichte bestehen bleibt. Boba 19:23, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Oh, ja. Die Büros...^^ MfG - Cody 19:26, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::BK ::::::Also erst mal Vielen Danke an Premia, @Boba: Man kann doch auf seiner Benutzerseite so einen Artikelzähler instalieren, Und immer wenn ein Artikel verschoben wirde, gehts da um eins runter, d.h. ich habe gedacht, das dann der Benutzer der den Artikel verschoben hat, jetzt einen Artikel mehr kriegt. Darth Nihilus 66 19:28, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wie was?? Echt jetzt?? Das wäre mir neu...das müsste man mal "ausprobieren" Bild:Idea.gif, es sei denn Premia hat darauf eine Antwort. Boba 19:31, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, ich hab z.B. mal den blöden Fehler gemacht meinen Artikel Multidetonator Multideonator zu nennen, und schwups war die Zahl weg, es kann natürlich auch an anderem liegen, aber ich habs mir so zusammengereimt. MFG Darth Nihilus 66 19:35, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich rücke wieder links ein. Nihilus, es muss an etwas anderem gelegen haben, da durch Verschieben keine Edits und Creates verloren gehen. Ich habe eben alle Varianten durchprobiert, und komme zu folgendem Ergebnis: *Das Anlegen eines neuen Artikels gibt +1 Edit und +1 Create. *Das Editieren eines bestehenden Artikels gibt +1 Edit und +0 Create. *Das Verschieben eines Artikels gibt +2 Edit und +0 Create. *Das Löschen eines Artikels gibt -1 Edit für JEDEN Edit pro Bearbeiter, und -1 Create für den Benutzer, der den Artikel eröffnet hat. Die +2 Edits beim Verschieben sind wie folgt zu erklären. Beim Verschieben finden zwei Dinge statt: 1. Ein neuer Artikel wird angelegt = +1 Edit. 2. Im alten Artikel wird ein Redirect angelegt = +1 Edit. 1 + 1 = 2 Edits. Alles klar? Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 20:00, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hhm das ist ziemlich verwirrend, aber nun weiß ichs ja, vielen Dank Darth Nihilus 66 13:58, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Leichtes Quiz Ich habe beim leichten Quiz auch 90 Punkte. The Collector Audienz 16:48, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :danke für den Hinweis, trage ich sofort ein!--Yoda41 Admin 09:04, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich auch... Gruss Ilya 10:07, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ist das Tycho Celchu? thumb|300|Wer ist der zweite von links? Hallo Yoda41! Ich habe mal eine interessante Fragen an dich... mir ist klar, dass du das nicht wissen kannst, aber deine Meinung interessiert mich trotzdem. Ich habe hier ein Bild (siehe rechts) aus dem Comic Darklighter, das vier Leute zeigt, die im Verlauf der Geschichte allesamt ihre Karriere als imperialer Pilot aufgeben und zur Rebellen-Allianz wechseln. Aus dem Comic erfährt man, dass es sich auf dem Bild um Biggs Darklighter (ganz rechts), Peate Kurin (zweiter von rechts) und Delund (ganz links) handelt. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wer das neben Delund – als der zweite von links – ist. Ich vermute stark, dass es sich um Tycho Celchu handelt, aber der Name wird im ganzen Comic nicht erwähnt. Überhaupt ist diese Person im ganzen Comic namenlos, obwohl sie oft auftaucht. Was meinst du dazu, oder auch andere, wenn sie das lesen? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:58, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich finde er sieht nicht aus wie Tycho, von der Hintergrundgeschichte her würde es ja schon passen, aber da er im Comic nicht erwähnt wird halte ich es für zweifelhaft. Das die Person ganz rechts Biggs ist, ist allerding sehr gut zu erkennen^^--Yoda41 Admin 10:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, naja! Dann bleibt die Person eben für immer unbekannt :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:52, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Die Person kann garnicht Tycho sein! Tycho ist erst nach der zerstörung von Alderaan zur Allianz übergetreten, d.h. er war zu Lebzeiten von Biggs ein Imp. Wer die Person aber jetzt tatsächlich ist, weiß ich nicht. MfG - Cody 21:14, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ah, danke Cody! Dann weiß ich zumindest, dass es nicht Tycho war :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:44, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fehler in deiner Usersite Hey Yoda! Auf deiner Usersite steht, dass der beste Baskettballspieler der Welt die 41 hat. Michael Jordan hat aber die 23! Dark Lord Disku 21:00, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Er meint ja auch nicht Michael Jordan sondern Dirk Nowitzki. Bild:;-).gif.Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:10, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nowitzki und nicht Nowitziki. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:12, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, Erik. Ich habs korrigiert :D. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:13, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist mir schon klar, aber Jordan war besser. Viel besser... Dark Lord Disku 21:26, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Für Yoda halt nicht. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:30, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Tja... Dark Lord Disku 21:37, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich will wegen der Igno dich nicht ärgern. Ich will auch nicht dasss es dich wütend macht, ich will dass du verstehst... :::::::Ne nicht schlimm, es gibt ja verschiedene Meinungen. Ich finde Jordan halt grottig, so gehen die Meinungen auseinander^^.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 22:31, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Nowitzki ist eben Deutsch. Wir auch. Deswegen ist er für mich auch der beste Basketballer. Sonnenklar. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:35, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja genau, also ganz objektiv kann man da halt nicht sein^^--Yoda41 Admin Eben. Ist ja nicht gerade häufig, dass ein Deutscher zu den Topstars der NBA gehört. Wie oft war es schonmal so............... 1 mal? Ich glaube, einmal gab es schon irgendjemanden aus Deutschland, der mit in deren Allstarsteam gekommen wäre. Meine ich zumindest... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:43, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja das stimt, das war Detlef Schrempf.--Yoda41 Admin 09:08, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Imalia Sektor Hi Yoda41, was meinst du mit«...In dieser Form nicht haltbar»? Der Artikel mag zwar sehr kurz sein, aber das sind andere Artikel auch! Jooruz C'Baotth 18:14, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also 2 kurze sätze sind schon extrem wenig.--Yoda41 Admin 18:29, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Mehr Infos über den Sektor habe ich allerdings nicht gefunen(In Anbetracht der Tatsache,dass der Sektor höchstens 3-4 Mal in Jedipedia auftaucht) Viele Grüße, Jooruz C'Baotth 19:05, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Kleine Anmerkung:Du musst nicht jedesmal eine neue Überschrift machen, vorallem dann nicht, wenns um dasselbe geht, wie in dem Punkt davor, einfach auf den Bearbeitenlink neben der Überschrift gehen und darauflos tippen. Boba 19:09, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sperren Wie ist das jetzt eigentlich genau, wenn man jemanden sperren will? Schreibe ich das einfach einem Admin, setzt ich ein LA auf die Benutzerseite des zu sperrenden? Wo wir gerade dabei sind...Patrick (siehe Letze Änderungen) hat auf Lord Desanns Seite vandaliert... Inaktiver Benutzer 19:03, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt eine Vorlage, mit der man zeigen kann, dass ein User gesperrt werden so..--Yoda41 Admin 19:04, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Diese? Soll ich die dann auf die Benutzerseite der Person oder auf seine Disku setzen? Inaktiver Benutzer 19:10, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ja genau die. Auf die Benutzerseite--Yoda41 Admin 19:17, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe ich werde sie in Zukunft nicht oft gebrauchen müssen... Inaktiver Benutzer 19:19, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sperr bitte so schnell wie möglich 84.58.10.172 der vadaliert die ganze Zeit rum. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:58, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vandale Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ein und die selbe Person ist, aber einer hat einen Artikel über Google geschrieben und nun auch beim Artikel von Anakin was hingeschrieben, was ich jetzt gelöscht habe, weil ich nicht weiss wer Wilko ist.. Ilya 19:10, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Egal. Ist aber kein Spamer, nennt man Vandale. 84.164.151.164 E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:14, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe den Titel geändert. Ilya 19:17, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Für eine Sperre reicht es aber meiner Meinung nach noch nicht. Sobald er nochmal was macht, werde ich ihn aber blockieren.--Yoda41 Admin 19:26, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) hi Bin neu und würde gern etwas mehr erfahren z.B wie das geht mit artikel schreiben oder einen babel selbst erstellen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 195.14.253.156 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:13, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST)) :Hallo! Wenn du interessiert bist und hier mitarbeiten möchtest, dann melde dich am besten an (Schaltfläche ganz rechts oben) und schau dir die Ersten Schritte an, dort stehen wichtige Infos und Tipps für den Anfang. Im Allgemeinen brauchst du um einen Artikel zu bearbeiten bloß auf die Schaltfläche "Bearbeiten" klicken, und deinen Text im Bearbeitungsfenster einzugeben. Wie die Formatierung, also das Gestalten, im einzelnen funktioniert, erfährtst du hier. Wenn du erstmal angemeldet bist, hast du übrigens auch deine eigene Diskussionsseite zur Verfügung, auf der andere dir Tipps geben können. Solltest du Fragen haben, kannst du sie einem von diesen Leuten hier stellen, gerne auch an mich. Gruß Kyle 11:38, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::bin angemeldet thx (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vader13 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:13, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST)) :::Cool! Du kannst deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ signieren. Die Taste befindet sich rechts von Ü und daraus wird dann das: Inaktiver Benutzer 14:05, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::hab noch einige infos über die ARC weis aber nicht wo ichb es hinschreiben soll (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vader13 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:13, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST)) :::::habe einige probs bei der gestaltung meiner Benutzerseite bitte HILFE (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vader13 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:13, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST)) Hi, ja wie kann ich dir mit deiner Benutzerseite helfen?--Yoda41 Admin 14:39, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :prob gelöst und jetzt weis ich nicht wie mann Texte zum ARc einbauen kann (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vader13 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:13, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST)) ::denk daran, deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ zu signieren. Dann sieht man wer geschrieben hat.--Yoda41 Admin 15:21, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Pash Cracken Hallo, Yoda41! Hättest du vielleicht Lust, Pash Cracken zu überarbeiten, wenn du Die letzte Prophezeiung und Vereint durch die Macht gelesen hast? Ist ja nicht mehr lange Bild:;-).gif. Da du ja der X-Wing-Experte bist, wäre der Artikel für dich, oder? Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 16:05, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Jo wenn ich die Zeit finde könnte ich das machen. Das werde ich dann entscheiden, wenn ich die Bücher gelesen habe--Yoda41 Admin 16:06, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist gut! Für so einen bekannteren Charakter ist der Artikel viel zu schäbig. Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 16:08, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hey Herr Biostudent (^^), könntest du bitte mal in ICQ on gehen, es geht um mein neues Wiki: Ich brauche da Hilfe. Dark Lord Disku 21:18, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hilfe, ich kann keine Artikel im Artikelnamensraum mehr bearbeiten, sondern kann nur noch den Quelltext betrachten. Da muss irgendwas an den Einstellungen verändert worden sein. Hat jemand ähnliche Probleme.-Yoda41 Admin 07:47, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) TIE-Bomber Hallo Yoda41, könntest du den Artikel TIE Bomber nach TIE-Bomber verschieben?? Weil ich hab ja keine move-rechte! Danke schonmal, gruß Mace Windu 33 14:57, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ja mach ich.--Yoda41 Admin 15:01, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Danke!! Mace Windu 33 15:02, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) und warum ham wir nun diesen einen Artikel mit Bindestrich, alle anderen aber ohne... also da gefällt ir das ohne besser... oder halt alel mitz Bindestrich, aber bitte für eins entscheiden und nicht beides querbeet. --Modgamers 18:54, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Also was dir besser gefällt tut hier nicht zur Sache!! Und im Kompendium-Die Risszeichungen stehen alle MIT Bindestrich!! (Und das Buch wird ja wohl kanonisch sein!!) Aber ich weiß halt nich wie es in anderen Büchern ist... Mace Windu 33 18:59, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Also meistens ist es glaube ich ohne... MfG - Cody 19:06, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ich red auch nich davon, das mir das ohne besser gefällt und wir es deswegen so machen sollten, es geht mir daraum das wir alle gleich formatiert hatten. --Modgamers 19:07, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) : Ja, das will ich auch, aber du hast davon geredet!! Guk dir die Disskussion mal genau an!!: „also da gefällt ir das ohne besser“!! Na Ja, is jez aba auch egal!! Mace Windu 33 21:05, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Also Modi hat recht, es sollte einheitlich sein. Daher wäre ich dafür alle mit Bindestrich zu schreiben.--Yoda41 Admin 12:06, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, ich habe nochmal nachgesehen und in den meisten Büchern ist es mit. MfG - Cody 12:12, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Lord Desann Du solltest mit den Admins diskutieren, ob der Benutzer Lord Desann vielleicht für einen kurzen Zeitraum gesperrt wird, da er wiederholt gegen die Richtlinien verstieß...guck einfach in den Versionen seiner Seite nach. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:37, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Order 666(Roman) Warum haste des gelöscht? Des steht doch bei Republik Commando(Romanreihe) drin. Wenn des Buch dann rauskommt schreiben wir nen richtigen Artikel drüber...Also ich find, des is besser als keiner. :Also ein Satz reicht da als Artikel nicht. Von der Relevanz her hat der Artikel aber auf jeden Fall seine Berechtigung. Schreib einfach einen schönen Artikel in der Form, wie ihn auch die anderen Roman Artikel haben und alles ist in Ordnung. (und deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten kannst du mit: ~~~~ unterschreiben.)--Yoda41 Admin 20:02, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ICQ Hey, könntest du bitte in ICQ on kommen? Ben und ich haben eine Aktion vor und könnten dich da gut gebrauchen ^^. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 20:34, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja einen Moment.--Yoda41 Admin 20:36, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Deine Artikel über die Domänen der Yuuzhan Vong Yoda ich had gesehen du hast ein einige Artikel über die verschieden Domänen der Yuuzhan Vong angelegt. Es gibt da schon eine Kategorie Domänen, ich finde das man dann die Artikel nur nach der Dömäne nennt z.B: statt Domäne Cha nur Cha. Ich hätte die Artikel ja Umbennant wenn ich wüsste wie man das macht. Gruß Darth Schorsch 16:47, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja das kann man machen, muss man aber nicht. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie es besser ist.--Yoda41 Admin 17:21, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Benutzer:Vos/Artikel Hi Yoda41! Ich hab auf Benutzer:Vos/Artikel den Artikel Edcel Bar Gane vorbereitet. Ist der Rechtschreiblich richtig, sodass ich ihn hochladen kann. Vos 20:02, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Moment, ich seh mal drüber.--Yoda41 Admin 20:04, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hi, Und schon wieder ein Artikel fertig. ich hab jetzt die Vernichtungs Halanits vorbereitet. Ist de Rechtschreiblich richtig. Benutzer:Vos/Artikel g Vos 19:32, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Erster Artikel Hi, Yoda41 ich würde gerne fragen, ob mein erster Artikel (Siadem Forte) bis auf das Entfernen der UNDER CONSTRUCTION-Vorlage bereits gut genug ist oder ob ich noch irgendwas vergessen habe? Danke --Darth Mauls Klon 18:29, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich antworte mal hier, Yoda hat sicher nichts dagegen Bild:;-).gif. Zunächst muss ich sagen, das der Artikel informativ ist und gut zu lesen. Ich habe die Quelle nicht und habe alles verstanden. Ich kann aber natürlich nichts zur Richtigkeit oder Vollständigkeit sagen. Ein paar Typos sind noch drin und sollten beseitigt werden, außerdem ist Vader im Text doppelt verlinkt, das ist auch nicht nötig. MfG - Cody 19:21, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :PS: Es heißt Biografie im Deutschen... MfG - Cody 19:25, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::PS: Es heißt heißt im Deutschen... ;-D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:31, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Erstens: Nach PS kommt PPS, zweitens, das ist nur ein typos.... MfG - Cody 19:38, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja sieht ganz gut aus!.--Yoda41 Admin 20:00, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Danke für eure ganzen Tipps^. Ich wollte einfach nur nicht einen Start nur mit Fehlern machen. Ok, es waren kleinere Fehler, aber keine größeren zum Glück. Ich entferne dann noch schnell die Vorlage und dann wär der auch fertig. --Darth Mauls Klon 20:11, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ja sehr schön, waren wirklich nur kleine fehler. Glückwunsch zum 1. Artikel!--Yoda41 Admin 20:17, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::*freu*^^danke dafür und für die kleineren Formalitäten, die du da noch eingefügt hast. Das wird mir das Artikelschreiben demnächst erleichtern. --Darth Mauls Klon 20:24, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Bitte! Immer gerne^^.--Yoda41 Admin 20:27, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Das soll in einem Wiki ja auch so sein. Einer legt den „Grundstein“, und andere verbessern dann kleine Fehler oder ergänzen einen Artikel. --Finwe Disku 20:48, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET)